Just the Way You Are
by 2lazy2b clever
Summary: Zammie one-shot. Song Fic. Zammie moments. Fluff! Just read it.


**I want to do a song fic! I've always wanted to do a song fic but never knew which song...so here goes.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**_Oh her eyes, her eyes_**

**___Make the stars look like they're not shining  
__Her hair, her hair  
__Falls perfectly without her trying  
__She's so beautiful  
__And I tell her every day_**

I was watching Cammie study from across the library. Blackthorne came back for another exchange to get to know the Gallagher Girls more. I knew the real reason though. The C.O.C was recruiting more students and Dr. Steve didn't want that happening. So he got in touch with Mrs. Morgan and here we are. And here I am looking at the most beautiful girl in the world. She wasn't even aware I was in here. Yet.

"Hey Gallagher girl."

"Oh, hey Zach."

"Studying hard?"

She sighed, "Yeah. I have a killer COW test tomorrow...excuse the pun."

"The pun is excused." What? The pun is excused? Zach. You've fallen deep.

___________****__Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me_

___________****__And its so, its so_

___________****__Sad to think she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say  
_

"Looking Goode Morgan." I smirked as I walked past her on my way to Cove Ops. She rolled her eyes but blushed. Her friends all squealed when they thought I was out of ear range. I've got one thing to say to them. Spy. But I can't be rude to them because I need their help. I want to tell Cammie how I feel about her. Not that like, I love her 'cause that'd be weird if I asked her out then told her I loved her. It puts so much pressure on the relationship. Oh man, I've got to stop watching Oprah with Grant.

___________****__When I see your face_

**_____________There's not a thing that I would change  
__ Cause you're amazing  
__ Just the way you are  
__ And when you smile,  
__ The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
__ Cause girl you're amazing  
__ Just the way you are_**

"Why even bother Zach? It's not working out. We can't keep going on pretending that we don't fight. That you don't totally neglect me and go off into your world. That you don't talk to me anymore and when you look like you're going to say something and then you stop and leave. I can't do this. I'm sorry. It's over."

She was walking away and I felt my heart shatter. Raindrops mixing with my tears. I can't let her go. I love her too much. That's why I couldn't talk to her. I was afraid I'd scare her away. I ended up pushing her away by not telling her anyway. I have to. For both our sakes.

"Cammie! Wait!" She turned around. I ran up to her.

"You want to know why I can't talk to you or why I seem so distant? It's because I don't want to scare you away."

She had a confused look on her face.

"I love you Cameron. And I can't let you go. I would die if you left me. Please."

She had tears in her eyes and was smiling, "I love you too Zach."

I smiled and kissed her. My heart melted with so much joy.

**_____________________________ Her lips, her lips  
__ I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
__ Her laugh, her laugh  
__ She hates but I think its so sexy  
__ She's so beautiful  
__ And I tell her every day_**

We were staring into each other's eyes. No. Not in the intense lovers gaze you're thinking about. We've been having this staring contest for the past 15 minutes. My eyes were starting to water.

"Aww, Zach. Don't cry. You'll win at something...eventually." She smirked. I blinked.

"My smirk!"

"You blinked! Loser! I win!"

I glared at her, "You may win at staring contests...and the other 200 games we played, but we both know who wins at the kissing game."

"Me of course."

I smirked, "No way."

I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Then intensified it by pressing a little harder. She wrapped her arms around my neck while I held her by the waist. We broke apart for air and I smirked.

"I so won."

"We'll see about that."

She was leaning in, our lips were centimeters apart when she got up and ran.

"Race you to P & E!"

"Dammit Morgan!"

She turned around and stuck her tongue out at me.

I ran faster.

_______________________________________****__Oh you know, you know, you know_

**_________________________________________ Id never ask you to change  
__ If perfect is what you're searching for  
__ Then just stay the same  
__ So don't even bother asking  
__ If you look okay  
__ You know I say_**

Today was town day and Cammie and I had a date.

"Ok. Which one should I wear? This one or this one?"

She held up two dresses. One blue and one green.

"I think you'd look perfect in both."

She blushed and shook her head, "Zach, you have to say that. You like me."

"No. I don't like you. I love you."

"I love you too."

She came and pecked me on the lips.

"And I say you should wear the blue. It makes your eyes pop."

She looked at me funny.

"Sorry, sometimes Grant makes me watch 'What Not to Wear'. "

She nodded.

___________________________________________________****__When I see your face_

**_____________________________________________________ There's not a thing that I would change  
__ Cause you're amazing  
__ Just the way you are  
__ And when you smile,  
__ The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
__ Cause girl you're amazing  
__ Just the way you are_**

"C'mon!"

I pulled her into the archway of the gazebo in the middle of town.

"Why does it rain so much here?"

"Umm, Zach, it's winter time."

"Riiight."

I looked into her eyes and got lost in them. I slowly kissed her on the lips then pulled back. I held out my hand.

"May I have this dance?"

She hesitated but still took my hand.

I knew what she was thinking, "You don't need music to dance Gallagher Girl. And plus, don't you always tell me that you want to dance in the rain? Well, here we are, it's raining, lets dance."

She smiled that beautiful smile that I love and we began to sway back and forth staring at each other.

"I love you Gallagher Girl."

"I love you too Blackthorne Boy."

**___________________________________________________________________The way you are_**

**_____________________________________________________________________The way you are  
__Girl you're amazing  
__Just the way you are_**

I saw Cammie crying in one pf her passageways.

"Cammie? Are you okay?"

Cammie turned to me and I could see hurt and confusion in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Zach, why do you love me?"

"Why would I not?"

"Zach, please. Answer me."

I sighed, "I will, but what is this all about?"

She shook her head, "I asked you first."

I didn't even have to think I knew my answer immediately, "Cammie. I love you because you're the most wonderful girl in the world. You're beautiful, funny, and you're the only one that I can be myself with. You bring out my Goode side and the way you make me feel is like no other feeling in the world. I've loved you ever since I saw you."

She was smiling and jumped up and threw her arms around my neck, "Zach, I love you too. Oh, I knew Tina was wrong."

"What did Tina say?"

She shook her head, "She told me that you're just using me to have someone to make out with and that you chose me because you knew that I would believe you because I'm so gullible."

What? I swear I'm going to kill Tina. I grabbed Cammie's hand and led her to Tina's dorm.

She opened it and smiled at me, "Oh, hey Zach."

She glared at Cammie, "Hi Cammie."

"Listen Tina, why did you say those things about Cammie? About me? You don't know me, you don't know whether I'm a man-whore or not, which I'm not by the way. So I suggest you close your crap-filled mouth and leave us all alone."

I started walking away with Cammie when I decided to taunt Tina, "Oh, and would I do this in public if I was just using her?"

I tuned to Cammie and kissed her. I pulled back and shouted, "I LOVE CAMERON ANN MORGAN!"

Tina's jaw was on the floor. Cammie was in a daze and I was smiling like an idiot.

"Mr. Goode. Keep your 'love announcements' to yourself please." I turned around and saw Mr. Solomon glaring at me.

I cleared my throat, "Yes sir."

**___________________________________________________________________________When I see your face_**

**_____________________________________________________________________________There's not a thing that I would change  
__Cause you're amazing  
__Just the way you are  
__And when you smile,  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
__Cause girl you're amazing  
__Just the way you are_**

I was walking with Cammie. The Tina incident was last week and Cammie still couldn't get over it. Not that I didn't mind the praise. Or the thank-you make out sessions.

"Thanks again for doing that Zach. I still can't get the look on her face out of my head. It was classic."

"It's all Goode. No one bags on my Gallagher Girl. Except for me."

She playfully hit my arm. I smirked.

We walked into the library and sat on the couch. Cammie snuggled into me.

"I love you Cammie. I know I've probably been saying that too much but, I just can't emphasize how much I do."

She smiled, "I love you too. And I don't mind."

This was one of the most perfect moments of my life, of course, it's always perfect when I'm with her.

**A/N Ok. So I know I didn't really follow the whole "story line" (For lack of a better word) of the song, but I hope you like it! Review! Love ya!**


End file.
